


Bitch Slapped

by Post_U_Later



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ...Like Always, Castiel Is Confused..., Dean's In This So Cussing, Hints But Not Actual Destiel, I Still Don't Know How To Tag... Just An FYI, Mild Hurt Dean, Sam's Being A Dick, Slight But Not Really Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Post_U_Later/pseuds/Post_U_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hurtful comment. Some painful insults, & physical assault leading to a good laugh. Who would have thought that a simple laugh would strengthen the bond of two brothers who were painfully drifting apart. Lets just hope nothing happens that sets them back, because it's painful to watch such close brothers drift painfully apart. Rated T for Dean's mouth. No Slash. I know, crazy right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch Slapped

**Author's Note:**

> This Story Has HINTS Of Destiel In It, & Normally I'm A HUGE Destiel Fan, But This Is Strictly Cannon, No Destiel.  
> Though If You Wanted Too, You Can Think Of It As Destiel, But Then Sam's Totally Against It... & I Should Probably Just Shut Up So I Don't Spoil Anything For You. XP 
> 
> Anyway, This Is Set Around The Time When Dean Has The Mark & Sam Gives Him The Ultimatum Of Working Together As Just Partners Or Not Working Together & Being Brothers. Just Think That Was A Totally Dick Move By Sam. This Is Why I Like Benny Better.

  **Bitch Slapped**

**~2,086~**

 

Dean couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sam had gone too far this time. It was one thing to insult his loyalty to him, or even his motives for doing what he did to save Sam, but to insult his... It was so painful too hear, too painful to say, .e couldn't even think it. Dean's body reacted on its own, without him even thinking. It was an odd sensation, one he hadn't felt very often. Usually when he hit someone, it was with his fist, he rarely hit women with his hands, but when he did, demon possessed women or female monsters, he would slap them, like he had just done to his brother.

 

The feeling kind of reminded Dean of just after Cas had brought him back from Hell, before he even knew it had been Cas that brought him back. They had been in a diner eating pie looking for the group of demons Sam had been following. He had slapped that demon bitch several times to prove a point, but still, it wasn't something he usually did. So as his hand rose without his consent and swiped its palm across his younger brother's face, Dean had found a small glimmer of satisfaction at the shocked expression that found it's way onto Sam's face.

 

The bastard deserved it. He'd insulted Dean's... he still couldn't think it! Insinuating what he just had. Dean was sure that Cas was confused beyond belief as to what Sam meant, but still, it didn't matter if Cas knew what Sam said, the insult was meant for Dean, and Dean understood just fine. There were few things Dean prided more besides his hunting skills, but Sam had just found the biggest, so to insult him, to hit him there, Dean wasn't having it.

 

Let's back up for a second, to truly understand what had caused Dean to strike his brother in such a time as this, when they were not on good terms, we need to go back in time a little bit, not long, just to the beginning of the argument.

 

They had just finished a raid on a rather large group of demons looking for Crowley, who was still MIA after his departure from Dean to find the First Blade. The brother's had killed a large groups of Abaddon supporters before heading back to their motel. It was a silly argument, Cas was fussing over Dean, whom had gotten thrown through a wall, and Dean, for once, wasn't trying to tell the Angel off. Dean was tired and he just wanted a drink and a nap. Sam was driving because Cas had forced Dean to sit in the back seat with him as he wrapped up a nasty gash on Dean's leg. Once inside the motel, Cas forced Dean to lay on the bed so he was able to asses the wound a bit better, and be able to tell how bad it truly was. It was just his luck that he had spent too much energy killing demons to heal Dean properly, so he was stuck patching the hunter up the old fashioned way to wait for his powers to return.

 

Dean had told Cas it wasn't that bad and that he was fine in mock struggle, but he was just too tired to really put up much of a fight, he hadn't been sleeping well the past few... well, years, but increasingly so the past few months, ever since he'd taken the Mark of Cain. The gash on his leg was just above the knee, and fairly shallow, but it stung like a bitch and caused Dean to hiss and curse when Cas poured some alcohol on it. And it was Dean's curse that had caused Sam's comment that had started this whole thing.

 

"Ah fuck!" Dean hissed as the bourbon splashed into the gash.

 

"Oh come on guys! Get a room you homos." Sam said, and though it was a little harsher than he had meant it to be, it was said in fun as a joke.

 

Sam really should have known better. He knew Dean hadn't been in a joking mood the past few weeks, since he'd given Dean the ultimatum of them working together or being brothers. Sam should have realized that Dean was on a shorter fuze than normal, heck even Cas could tell the fuze was barely there to begin with.

 

"Oh fuck off Sam, I'm not in the mood for your shit right now." Dean cursed quietly, not even looking his brother's direction, then hissed as Cas pressed down on his wound. "Take it easy there Cas!"

 

"Sorry." The angel mumbled.

 

Sam stared at his brother with a neutral expression for a second, absorbing what his brother said. In hindsight, Dean's reaction wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. He could have gotten up and punched him, yelled at him, glared at him even and Sam probably would have reacted with a snort or an eye roll or something else.

 

"You know what? No." Sam said, crossing his arms. "I'm not going to just 'fuck off' because it's apparently your time of the fucking month. Grow a pair and suck it up Dean. I thought you were a professional. You've been shot and didn't make so much as a noise about it. Now all of a sudden you get a small cut and you let Cas baby you?"

 

Dean's head whipped around to stare at his younger brother in a blank stare, filtering through Sam's insults. Dean pushed away Cas's hands, the Angel, sensing the oncoming firestorm quickly moved out of the way. Dean got up and walked over to his brother so they were standing face to face, Sam's arms crossed firmly across his chest, Dean's hands planted securely in his pockets as they stared each other in the eye.

 

"I said, fuck off, I'm not in the mood for your shit right now." Dean said again, only this time with a little more fire and emotion.

 

Dean then tried to move around Sam to the bathroom so he could treat his own wounds. But Sam didn't like that. He didn't know why, but that had really pissed him off, who was Dean to tell him to fuck off, that he wasn't in the mood to deal with him? How many times had Sam told Dean he wasn't in the mood to deal with him and Dean still pushed him. So no, Sam was fed up with Dean's shit and he wasn't going to take it any more. He grabbed Dean's shoulder as tried to walk around him.

 

"Oh yeah, run back to your little angel. I'm sure you'd rather him patch you up than me." Sam said bitterly, he didn't want to bring Cas into this, or insult the angel in any way, but this was the only thing he could think of to push Dean's buttons. "Just don't make too much noise in there would you? Or would you prefer that I get a separate room? You two are so close, and I'm just a third wheel after all. I'm sure you've been wanting to ditch me the whole night."

 

Sam had a smug look on his face as he felt Dean tense under his grip. He opened his mouth to insult his brother again, finally getting a bit of payback against his brother. He didn't expect what happened next. Sure he might have expected some screaming, or yeah, a hit of some kind, but not like this.

 

Dean whipped around so fast he was sure that Dean had gotten whiplash in this whole body. Then it seemed almost as if Dean's hand flew towards him in slow motion for a second before...

 

SMACK!

 

Sam's head jerked slightly to the side. The side of his whole face stung and his hand automatically cradled his cheek as his eyes wandered to stare at his brother in surprise. He wasn't sure if what had just happened was a hallucination or what, but it sure was... weird. Dean's glaring at him with heat and anger and it looks as it he wants to slap Sam again. And there it was, everything that had just happened registered in Sam's brain and he looked at Dean with a wary, but smug expression.

 

"Did you just... bitch slap me?" Sam asked with a slight smile and a huff of a laugh.

 

That seems to snap Dean out of his anger and he blinks at his brother a few times before looking down had his hand.

 

"Uh... I think so." Dean said, looking from his palm to his brother's face and back to his palm.

 

"Dude..." Sam can barely hold his full blown laugh back now, it's slipping through. "You just BITCH slapped me."

 

Dean looks at his brother for a second, worried for his sanity. Being bitch slapped wasn't supposed to be funny, it was supposed to make you angry or apologetic for whatever caused you to get... And then it hit him, and Sam could actually see the moment where Dean realized what Sam was implying.

 

"Shut up." Dean says, glaring angel blades and pointing a finger at Sam's chest. "Not a word!"

 

"But-" Sam's stopped by Dean's heated glare, but right at this moment, nothing could wipe the smirk off Sam's face.

 

"I said, shut up." Dean hisses, poking his finger into Sam's chest a little harder before turning around and heading back towards the bathroom, murmuring as he went. "Jerk."

 

"Bitch." Sam replies, his smile growing even more because he's sure Dean hadn't meant for him to hear that.

 

Dean freezes for a second before huffing a laugh, and then not stopping. Sam could see Dean's shoulders shaking in suppressed laughs and he could relate, this was the closest they'd been to being brothers again in months.

 

"Um, why are you happy at being called insults?" Cas asked, confused. He'd gotten used to the basic way humans interacted, and most of the brothers little quirks, but sometimes they really confused him.

 

The Angel's confusion; however, just caused the brothers' dams to break and they both broke down laughing. Sam was bent over, hands on his knees, and Dean had one arm braced on the door frame to the bathroom, the other wrapped around his stomach. Cas just stood there confused, but happy. He hadn't seen either of the brothers laugh in a long time, a very long time, since before the angels fell, since before he had taken Sam's memories and gone crazy, heck, since before he had tried to become the new God. It had been years.

 

It was good to see the brothers let out their anger and frustration and let go enough to laugh. He hoped the brothers could get along better after this. He knew it wasn't a fix all, he wasn't that naive, but he hoped it was a start.

 

Sam was the first to get himself under control, and he watched as his brother continued laughing, and he realized the same thing Cas just had. And it was ironic, but if the Hunter and Angel had compared the last time they had seen Dean truly laugh, Sam would have had to think back farther than the Angel. Sam hadn't seen his brother laugh in years, probably half a decade, where for Cas, it would probably just be 2 or three years. But still, it's pretty sad that Dean hadn't had occasion to let himself truly laugh.

 

Sam gave a sad smile as Dean straightened himself up, sighing with one last chuckle, shaking his head slightly before entering the bathroom. Closing the door behind him without a glance back. Sam turned Cas and nodded at the door. Cas nodded back and with a slight fluttering sound disappeared, and a few seconds later there was a bang in the bathroom.

 

"DAMN IT CAS!" Dean's surprised screech cam through the door. "WE'VE TALKED ABOUT THIS! PERSONAL SPACE MAN!"

 

Sam let out another belly filled laugh as he kicked off his shoes and collapsed onto his bed, getting ready to take a shower after Dean and Cas got out of the bathroom. He laid down on the bed, a smile on his lips.

 

"SHUT UP SAM! I CAN HEAR YOU!" Dean yelled through the door angrily, though Sam could hear the hints of laughter in his brother's voice.

 

Sam laughed again. It was good to laugh. It was good to feel like brothers again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, This Stemmed From Something On Face Book. A Silly Situation Comment I Made & A Friend Islashlove Asked For A Fic & Voilà! Here's A Story! XD


End file.
